Bows and arrows predate recorded history and are still popular today with hunting and sports enthusiasts. The basic elements of the bow and arrow have essentially remained unchanged throughout the years. Advancements in material, computer design, and technology, however, enable improvements to be made to the bow and arrow. Such improvements assist in increasing accuracy and efficiency of the bow and arrow and also aid in maintaining the popularity of archery.